Trapped In You
by Hikari Moriyaku
Summary: Raven does something unbelieveable, leaving Beastboy to figure out how to save her. Can he find her in time?...BBRae...lots o' fluff...
1. Shadow, My Promise, Drown

Here is the first chapter...I hope you like it! It gets a lot better in the next chapter...I know...I'm working on chapter 4... HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 1: Drown

Beastboy jumped out of bed. He was feeling pretty good about himself.

'_Today's the day! I'm going to ask her out!_' he thought.

After changing, Beastboy went downstairs to the kitchen. Cyborg was rushing to get out eggs and bacon.

"Dude!"

"I'm cooking a real breakfast, you green imp!" Cyborg said.

After a twenty minute arguement, Robin desided that Beastboy would make his own food. Cyborg laughed at him. Then, Robin desided that Cyborg would have to clean up after Beastboy for a week. Beastboy returned the laugh.

"Hello friends!" exclaimed Starfire.

The alien flew over to her chair and sat down, waiting to eat. She looked around the table.

"What are you looking for, Star?" Robin asked.

"Where is the mustard?"

They all looked at her.

"You ate it all," replied Raven, entering the room.

"Oh, good morning, Raven," Starfire said.

"What would you like?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll get it myself," Raven said grabbing a cup and a packet of tea.

Beastboy looked at her. He waited for he to finish. Raven looked at him.

"What?" she asked with the same tone as always.

"I'm waiting for you to hurry," he said.

Raven rolled her eyes and walked away. She walked up the stairs and out of sight.

'_Why is she so graceful?_'he asked himself.

"Beastboy, you're getting water everywhere," said Robin, snapping him back into reality.

Beastboy began to clean up the water he got all over the counter.

"What are you thinking about, BB?" Cyborg asked him.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Uh-huh. Not!" Robin said.

"Dude, I'm not thinking of anything!"

"That never changes from any other day," Cyborg continued.

Robin gave Cyborg a high five. Beastboy grabbed his bowl of tofu and went to his room. He closed the door. He sighed. Then, his stomache got the best of him. He began to devoir the tofu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven hovered over her bed, meditating. She was trying to push thoughts from her head, but one thing kept interrupting her. A vase shattered and she sighed.

'_What is wrong with me? Why am I thinking like this?_'she asked herself cleaning up the broken peices of the vase.

Raven tossed them in a trash can. She walked over to a chest next to her bed and unlocked it. There sat a black, leather bound book. Raven picked it up and opened it to a blank page. She began to write.

Why do these thoughts still haunt my mind. I have tried to forget them. Yet, they come back. Why does it have to happen now? I can't feel. I'm not supposed to. Why is this happening to me? Things have been messed up since Terra. Why did she have to ruin everything? I wouldn't be thinking these thoughts if she had not returned. I wouldn't have to hide these emotions. But why do they come back? I don't want him anymore. He betrayed me just like her. I don't need him. I don't need anyone. I am not supposed to feel.

"Yeah, I keep telling myself that, but it never happens," Raven whispered.

She closed the book and placed it back in its place. She grabbed another book. This one was worn. There were many writings in it. Raven opened up to the last blank page. This would be her last writing.

"Shadow"

Have you ever felt that welling of rage inside you that wants to break free? I have. It haunts me day and night taking its feed from my soul and slowly forcing out the light. Soon, there won't be anything left. When the darkness desides to consume you, there is nothing stopping it. All you feel is pain. You can't speak. You can't breathe. Maybe it is because you don't want to. I don't know. But for whatever is inside me, I'm frightened. There is no place to run. There is no one to hear you scream. You are trapped inside yourself as you light begins to disappear, Some let in teh dark. But for those like me, we try to fight it. We are so frightened of it that we try to run and scream our lungs out. But no matter how hard you try, no one will see you and no one will hear you. That is what it is like to be alone. You have nothing but fear and that is how I prefer to live. If you read this, try to understand that no matter how hard you'll try, I'll still be lost within myself. Darkness is consuming me no matter what you try to do. My voice is dry and my legs hurt. My light is almost gone and this is my final farewell. Soon, I will be nothing but a shadow to you all...

Raven paused. There was still room for one more.

"My Promise"

I wrote something once about how I am being lost to the dark. I have cried out for help. I cried for someone to not let me fall into the darkness. I only need one person. I don't know how this happened. I feel so naked around him that I nearly share everything I feel. I have never flet this way about a guy. I haven't told anyone that I am dying. Maybe he'll save me. Maybe he'll give me his light and take my dark. I'll take it, even if it costs his light. I'm going to let me help me out of the darkness. I'm writing this for him. He'll never read this. If he does, I guess that I should say that you have made me smile. You are my light. You are the light that I'll follow out of this tunnel. I'm going to follow you. Someday, you'll see my smile. I won't have to hide it. I will be able to feel. I won't be a shadow. I'll be alive. I need you. I need you to be free...

A tear fell down Raven's cheek and hit the book. She tried to wipe it away, but it smeared the name she put. She sighed.

"Maybe, he shouldn't see his name there. It shouldn't be like this. I'm not like him. I'll never be like him."

Raven sighed and placed the book on her bed. She walked over to the window. The sun was shinning from behind the Tower, casting a shadow across the water. Dark clouds began to form from the west. Raven sighed. A knocking on her door disrupted her train of thought.

"Hey, Raven. It is I, Starfire!"

Raven walked over to the door and opened it. Starfire held on to spoon. She was stirring something.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Robin is wondering if you would like to come to train."

"No."

The door closed in Starfire's face. Raven walked back to the window. The dark clouds were getting closer.

'_I better go meditate now before it begins to rain,_'she thought.

The half-demon pulled up her hood and walked out of her room. She heard music come out of Beastboy's room. She rolled her eyes.

"_Good morning day...Sorry I'm not there...But all my favorite friends...Vanished...in the air...It's hard to fly when you can't even run...Once I had the world, but now I've got no one..._"

Raven paused.

"_If I needed someone to control me...If I need someone to hold me down...I would change my direction...And save myself before I...If I needed someone to control me...If I needed someone to push me around...I would change my direction before I...drown..._"

She leaned up against the wall next to the door.

"_Good morning day...Sorry you're not here...But all those times before...Were never this unclear...It's hard to walk when you can even crawl...Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all..._"

She closed her violet eyes. She was beginning to like the song.

"_If I needed someone to control me...If I need someone to hold me down...I would change my direction...And save myself before I...If I needed someone to control me...If I needed someone to push me around...I would change my direction...As save myself before I...drown…_"

She sighed.

"_Rolling faster then I'm breathing...Drown...Rolling faster then I'm breathing...Drown...Rolling faster than I'm breathing..._"

Everything felt right. This song was about her. She felt it.

"_If_ _I needed someone to control me...If I need someone to hold me down...I would change my direction...And save myself before I...If I needed someone to control me...If I needed someone to push me around...I would change my direction...As save myself before I...drown..._"

Then, it hit her.

'_Do I actually like Beastboy's music?_'she thought.

Raven continued her walk. The thought of her liking Beastboy's music frightened her.

'_I'm not supposed to like anything he likes. Ewe._'

She opened the door to the roof. The dark clouds had covered a little of the city. The song hadn't ruined her afternoon meditation. She sat on the ground and crossed her slender legs. She began to hover, chanting the words that she was growing tired of. The door to the roof opened. She showed no sign that she knew it opened. Raven continued until the dark skies had covered her and a few raindrops hit her bare legs.

"You know, it is starting to rain," said Beastboy.

Raven stood. She turned to look at him.

"Why did you follow me out here?"

"No reason. Want to come inside before it starts pouring?" he asked, opening the door.

Raven just walked through it and headed towards her room.

"You know, you don't need to spend all your time in you room. I-I mean, we would all like to see you now and then."

"I prefer to stay in my room," she replied closing her door in his face.


	2. Two Slices and Two Eyes

This is the second chapter...It gets better...lol! Well, worse...but you know...I hate spoiling things in my intro...damn it all to hell... HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 2:

The next day, Cyborg and Beastboy got into an arguement over milk.

"No one wants to drink that crap!"

"I do!"

"Like I said, you toad!"

"Will you two stop it?" Raven asked trying to meditate in a corner.

The both paused, then continued.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm dumping this crap down the sink!" Cyborg replied.

"I bought that!"

"Well, go buy yourself a fridge, cause your food isn't allowed in this fridge. This is real food!"

Beastboy looked at Raven.

"Why don't you stop him?!"

"I have no part in this arguement," she replied.

"You always sit there and do nothing! Why can't you be helpful?!"

Raven glared at him. She landed on her feet and walked towards him. Beastboy stood his ground, but looked at her in fear. Raven turned and walked through the door.

"Nice going, you green pixie!"

Beastboy looked at him. He transformed into a bird and began to peck Cyborg in the head.

"Beastboy, stop," ordered Robin.

Beastboy changed back and walked towards his room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven stood in the middle of her room fighting back tears.

'_I can't take this anymore. Would they even miss me if I disappeared?_'

Raven looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed. She hated her purple hair and gray skin. The only thing she liked was her violet eyes. She put her hand to her cheek. A tear fell from her eye. Then another. She turned away from the mirror.

'_I'm nothing but a shadow to them. I don't think they would care if I died._'

There was a knock at her door. Then a voice.

"Raven?"

"Go away," she said.

"Please, open up. I'm sorry for everything," Beastboy said.

She didn't reply. Instead, she looked out her window. The dark clouds still hung in the sky.

"Raven? Rae?"

"Just go away," she said, trying not to sound like she was crying.

There was a small buzz, then a hand grabbed her shoulder. She looked into his green eyes. Those stupid eyes that she wanted to hate, but couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Rae. I never ment it," he said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have done this sooner."

"Raven?"

She pulled away from him and walked over to her dresser. She grabbed the blade that was lying on top of it.

"Raven, don't do it!"

Raven said the words she grew to hate and sent him out into the hall. The door slammed in Beastboy's face.

"Raven! No! Don't do it!"

Raven ignored him. She placed the blade to her wrist and drug it across. It hurt like hell, but she did it to the other."

"Raven!"

She went to her chest and took out her journal. She sat it next to her other book. Then, everything started to get dark. There was a pounding on the door. It flew open, just as she began to fall. Someone caught her.

"Raven!"

She touched the face. Green eyes were the last thing she saw before she fell into darkness.


	3. Wake Up

Sorry about the long delay. I've been away from my computer. I was at my dad's and I forgot to save all of the chapters on a disk...OOPS! Well, the story is getting kinda slow, but I'm working on chapter 6 and it is speeding up. Most of this stuff is journal entries. Forgive me............HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 3: Wake Up

Beastboy sat with Raven in the Infirmary. Cyborg had placed several stitches in each of her wrists. There was two needles going into her body. The one in her hand was giving her nutrients. The other was in her arm putting blood back into her body. Beastboy sat next to her holding the two books that she would never let anyone read. There was a note attached to them when he went into her room.

I'm sorry for doing this, but I had no choice. I am alone. This was the only answer. I am giving these two books to you. Read them if you want. Just don't let anyone else read them. It means a lot to me if you don't. I guess that I couldn't trust them to anyone else. I'm sorry.

Raven

Beastboy had read that note a thousand times. Raven had given him two very important books. He read only one entry of each. There were too dark for him to read alone. They were only to be read around her. Beastboy opened the older book and flipped through it. He came to a poem.

'Yami no Hikari" (darkness and light)

I was so close to dying

I felt it there

It felt so cold

No one seemed to care

I'm waking up

Thanks to him

I'm not frozen

The end will never begin

The darkness is residing

There is a bright light

I don't have to fear

The cold, lonely night

I can't describe this

I've never felt it before

It had reached into me

And taken my core

There is still this darkness

It won't go away

Just as long as I have you

The light will stay

So, don't leave me

I don't want to go back

Then I will lose

The light that I lack

Tears dripped from Beastboy's emerald eyes. She was talking about him. Raven had given in to him. That is why she kept it locked away. She couldn't feel. That is how it was supposed to be until the day she died.

'_She's not dead. She's alive. Why did I let her do this? Why was I so blind? Why didn't I do something earlier?_' he kept asking himself.

He flipped to the back of the book. There was a song that made him pause.

I heard this song from his bedroom. I like it. I wonder when he will notice. I guess he never will. I am ment to be alone. Here is the song.

I'm not sober all the time

You bring me down at least you try

Until we see this eye to eye

I don't want you

I must be running out of luck

Cause you're just not drunk enough to fuck

And now I've had it up to here

I don't want you

It took so long to see

You walked away from me

When I need you

Wake up I'm pounding on the door

I'm not the man I was before

Where the hell are you

When I need you

Wake up I'm pounding on the door

I won't hurt you anymore

Where the hell are you

When I need you

I'm not angry all the time

You push me down, at least you try

Until we see this eye to eye

I don't want you

Wake up I'm pounding on the door

I'm not the man I was before

Where the hell are you

When I need you

Wake up I'm pounding on the door

I won't hurt you anymore

Where the hell are you

When I need you

Beastboy's eyes grew.

"This is one of my songs! I didn't know she listened!"

The words ran through his head. He had only played that song a couple of times. He didn't like it that much, but Raven did. Raven liked it.

"I'm sorry for never noticing you, Rae," he whispered. "If I noticed you earlier, you wouldn't be lying here and I wouldn't be this depressed."

He stood up and walked over to her. She was sleeping peacefully. Beastboy smiled. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Raven," he whispered in her ear.

Then, he left, leaving Raven to wake up alone.


	4. Drowning

The poem "Drowning" was not written by me. A very dear friend wrote that. I wrote "Drowning Me". It was origionally called "Drowning" but for the poem's sake, I changed the name. I hope you enjoy! HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 4: Drowing

Beastboy sat in his room reading through her journal. He had laid the other book on a shelf where he could see it. He didn't want to lose it just in case Raven wanted it back.

Why am I feeling this? It has been two days since he entered my mind. They defeated my father, but how long will that last? Who knows. I just hope that I can find a way to control these emotions by then. Last thing I need is my father controlling me. Yet, there is another emotion I feel. I've never felt it before. It must have disappeared when I left home. I know that it is positive. I have all the negative ones. These stupid powers. Why couldn't I be normal like the others? Well, like some of them. Really, only Robin is normal. I don't know what I would call the others. Starfire...she's just Starfire. She's not from here. I'm not from here either, but I shouldn't complain. Cyborg...he used to be normal. It doesn't take much to change your life. Then, there's him...Beastboy. I wonder what he used to look like. Wait?! Did I just write that? Ewe. I better stop before I write something that I regret...

Beastboy smiled.

'_This has to be before she admitted to liking me. Well, before I took over her mind._'

He flipped the page. It was about how she hated her powers. He flipped the page. Same thing.

"Does she have anything in here _not_ about her powers?" he asked until he found a page.

He began to read it.

Those stupid eyes. How I hate them. Yet, how I wish they were mine. Why does everything have to be complicated? Why can't I admit to myself that I love him? Why do I even love him? Great, just broke a lamp. Now, there's a knock. It was him. He wanted to see if I was okay. How sweet. Wait! I did it again! Damn it! Shit, there goes my favorite vase. Why do I destroy everything? He did it. I don't want to admit it, but I love him. I love Beastboy...

Beastboy read on.

Two days ago, I was betrayed. He understood. I let that stupid dragon control me. But, he came to see me. I was having a great moment with him, until that mechanical heap of junk came and ruined it. Oh, well. I got him back. Teaches him to mess with me. I was surprised at how much fun Stinkball was. I actually had a good time. I only blew up a few lights. I surprised myself. Maybe he noticed. I hope he did. I enjoyed spending time with him. If he ever found this out, I'm dead. He'll make me do stuff like that everyday. That was a one time thing. Great, There goes a book. I need to get my mind away from things for a while before I break or damage something else...

"Woah! She liked that? I thought she was just trying to beam Cy and I! I did see her laugh a couple of times, though."

He returned to the book. The other entries were back to normal. Beastboy gave up. He put the diary where the other book was. He began to read some of her poems and stories.

"Drowning"

I'm swimming

Lost at sea

Gasping for air

Trying to breathe

But going under

Grown tired of fighting

Drowning in all my screams

Drowning in all of my

Silent screams

Invisible tears

So sick of fighting

It isn't worth it anymore

So I give

No more fighting to reach the shore

With the world on my shoulders

Pushing me farther towards the bottom

I stop paddling

Stop trying to breathe

The world wins

As my lifeless body

Floats along the current

Lost forever

Beastboy couldn't believe his eyes. The date was almost two years ago. She had lived that long, for him. He flipped the page. The writing stayed the same. This time it was a story.

"Drowning Me"

I used to be drifting on the sea. Now, it's pulling me under. It's drowning me. The water forces its way down my throat and into my lungs. The water burns. It feels cold around me. Inside, it burns. It forces away my air and pulls me farther into the deep. I hear nothing. I can't breathe. My hert is slowing. I see nothing but that black abiss. It's taking me in. I am its new victim. It had claimed me. I am a nobody. I am its new somebody. I'm in my new home. A deep grave. Save me, mother! No, you won't be there. Save me, my friends! No, you don't see me. Who else is there? "No one" I tell myself. That is how it is...

"Drowning, she thought she was drowning," he said.

Beastboy couldn't take anymore. He closed the book and sat it on top of the diary. He sighed.

'_She thought she was alone. I told her that she wasn't. Why didn't she listen?_' he thought, ignoring the knocking at his door.

"Beastboy?" came Starfire's voice.

"Huh?"

"I have come to tell you that dinner is ready," she said.

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute," he replied trying to find his way to the door.

He tripped and fell.

"Do you need some assistance?"

"No, I'm fine," he said opening the door.

Starfire giggled.

"You're room is in need of repair."

"No kinding," he replied closing the door and following her to the kitchen.


	5. Missing

The song is called "Missing" by Evanescence. It is one of their new songs. I found it. The lyrics give this story something. I love this story. LoL! Well, thanks to all those who read my story. Sorry that it is all depressing. That is how I feel right now...........HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 5: Missing

That night, Beastboy laid in his bed and thought of Raven. She still had not awaken. He was beginning to worry if something happened.

'_Why isn't she up? Cy said that she should have been up at afternoon. Is there something wrong?_' he thought, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven sat in the dark. She wanted to cry. She wanted to die.

"Where am I?" she asked.

There was no reply. She was alone. The darkness had taken her in so nicely before.

"Then, why do I feel so alone? I am used to this. I am used to hiding in the dark. No one wants me."

Raven began to cry. She had nothing. Not even her own world to hide in. Just this black abiss that she tried to hide from for so long. Then, a song fell into her mind. Raven began to sing it.

"Please, please forgive me...But I won't be home again...Maybe someday you'll look up...And, barely conscious, you say to no one...'Isn't something missing?'..."

Tears began to fall from her violet eyes.

"You won't cry for my absence, I know...You forgot me long ago...Am I that unimportant?...Am I so indignificant?...Isn't someone missing me?..."

Raven paused before she sang again.

"Even though I'm the sacrifice...You won't try for me, not now...Though I'd die to know you love me...I'm all alone...Isn't someone missing me?..."

She sighed. Then sang as loud as she could.

"Please, please forgive me...But I won't be home again...I know what you do to yourself...I breathe deep and cry out...Isn't someone missing?..."

"Even though I'm the sacrifice...You won't try for me, not now...Though I'd die to know you love me...I'm all alone...Isn't someone missing me?..."

Raven got really quiet. Tears poured down her gray face.

"Even though I'm the sacrifice...You won't try for me, not now...Though I'd die to know you love me...I'm all alone...Isn't someone missing me?..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Even though I'm the sacrifice...You won't try for me, not now...Though I'd die to know you love me...I'm all alone...Isn't someone missing me?.._."

Beastboy sat up.

"Raven?"

The last time he heard voices in his head, he was hungry. So, he went down to the kitchen to look for some tofu that wasn't thrown away by Cyborg.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day saw no movement from Raven. Beastboy spent half of the day sitting next to her. The other half was spent eatting and sleeping. The next day was the same. Then the day after that. Everyone grew tired of waiting.

"She's not going to wake up. Why do we still have her hooked up?" Robin asked.

"Raven will wake up. She's not weak."

"BB, it has been a week. Nothing's working. She wanted to kill herself. At least we can get her out of her misery," Cyborg said.

"No! You don't understand! She doesn't want to die. Raven wants to be noticed," said Beastboy.

"How would you know that?" Robin asked.

Beastboy held up her diary. Robin took it.

"She left it to me. She wanted me to have it."

Robin flipped through it. Starfire and Cyborg gathered around as Robin read an entry.

I hate sitting here alone. Why doesn't anyone come for me? Why does it feel like I'm not missed? I have been crying out for help. This is my six week. Nothing is working. They don't see the scars. They don't see me. They never will. That is how it is. Someday, they'll see me, but I'll be dead. It will be better that way. These cuts are starting to hurt. They ache whenever I try to move. It hurts the most when we are fighting. I guess that is the only time they need me. That's all I'm important for...

"That explains the scars on her arms," said Cyborg.

"And why she always stayed in her room," Robin added.

"She didn't stay in her room all the time. She went to the roof a lot," Beastboy said.

"Why didn't you show us this earlier?" Starfire asked.

"I didn't get it until after the attempt. She left them out for me to grab. She left me a note. Raven cried out to us and we ignored her."

They all looked at her.

"I guess we can't quit then," Cyborg said.

"She needs to know that there are people that care for her," added Robin.

"Yes, friend Raven needs to know we care."

'_And she needs to know that I love her_,' Beastboy thought.

Robin placed the book back in Beastboy's hand.

"This is yours. She left it for you."

"I don't want it. I've read it. I hate it," he replied.

"Why don't you put it back in her room then."

Beastboy took the book.

"Because it is mine."

----

Yeah, it's going slow...She still has not awaken. I just woke her up in a later chapter. It was quite interesting...you're going to have to keep reading! REVIEW you losers!


	6. The Mirror and Her Emotions

Sorry about the delay. Here is chapter six. This one is really weird. Don't ask! LoL! I just guessed. Review people! It isn't that hard! Thanks to all of those who are keeping up! REVIEW! I repeat........HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 6:

Three days later, there was no change in Raven. Beastboy sat beside her during the day, but slept in her room at night.

'_Wake up, Rae. I need you,_' he thought every night.

Then, nothing would happen. He would fall asleep on her bed, holding her books close. He never would let go of them. He remembered the last page of her poems and stories. "Shadow" was the story. He hated it. But, it was Raven. He remembered the ending..

Darkness is consuming me no matter what you try to do. My voice is dry and my legs hurt. My light is almost gone and this is my final farewell. Soon, I will be nothing but a shadow to you all...

"Why did she have to do this? Why did she have to hurt herself?" he asked. "I wish I could see her. I wish I could be with her."

Beastboy rolled on his side. The moonlight hit something. He sat up. It was her mirror. Beastboy stood and walked over to it.

"That's the mirror Cy and I got sucked into," he said picking it up.

Then it hit him.

"Maybe I can see Raven with this! But, how do I get in?"

He turned the mirror around. It was blank. He turned the mirror back over. Beastboy sighed.

'_How am I going to get in? Last time I was sucked in. What do I have to do this time?_'

He sat on Raven's bed. Thoughts raced through his mind.

'_I need to see her. I have to see her. Maybe I can find her._'

He looked into the mirror. His reflection stared back at him. Then, it started to swirl. Beastboy stared at it. An image formed. He watched closely as a familar person came into view.

"Raven!"

She looked up at him. Her purple eyes seemed frightened.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in you, I think."

"What happened?"

"You tried to kill yourself. We saved you. Now, you won't wake up," he replied. "Do you know how I can get in your mind and find you?"

"I don't even know where I am."

"Just tell me how to get in."

She hesitated.

"You're going to have to really want it."

"What?! That's it!"

She smiled.

"Yeah, now hurry," the image began to fade.

"Raven!"

"Find me, Beastboy. I need you..."

His refection returned. He stared at the blank mirror.

'_She needs me. I have to find her. I need her,_' he thought.

The mirror began to glow. Beastboy dropped the mirror, but a black wisp pulled him in. He screamed, but was silenced as he hit something hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he opened his eyes, two violet eyes stared at him. He sat up and looked at the pink cloaked Raven.

"Hey, you come to play?" Happy asked.

"Do you know where Raven is?" he asked.

"I haven't seen you in a while and you completely forget my question. Gees!"

"I'm sorry. No, I don't want to play. I'm looking for Raven."

Happy's smile disappeared. Beastboy looked at her in shock.

"She's gone. Wisdom says that she'll never come out."

"Where's Wisdom?" he asked standing.

"She's in Raven's memories. That is where she thinks. Raven's gone, you know. She's never comming back," Happy said.

Beastboy glared at Happy as her smile returned.

"Come on! Let's go play!"

"Take me to Wisdom," he ordered.

"Gees, you're a big meanie!" Happy yelled walking towards a large temple.

She pushed open a door. Beastboy walked in. Happy closed it and began to walk in the darkness. They came into a large chamber filled with books. An orange cloaked Raven turned.

"What are you doing here, Happy?" she asked.

Beastboy stepped closer to the emotion. Wisdom stood.

"You shouldn't be in here!"

"Where's Raven?"

"How did you get in here? No one knows how to get in here except Raven!"

"Where is Raven!?" he yelled.

Happy giggled. Wisdom looked at Beastboy.

"I don't know. She was here one minute, then disappeared. We have no clue."

Beastboy looked into Wisdom's eyes. They were violet, like Raven's.

"Have you questioned everyone?"

"I have asked everyone."

"Call them here. I want to talk to all of them," ordered Beastboy.

"You can't come in here and order us around!"

"I can if I know Raven is in trouble!"

The two glared at each other. Happy's laughter filled the background. Wisdom sighed.

"Happy, call for the others."

Happy nodded and closed her eyes. Several other emotions appeared. A gray cloaked Raven stood beside Beastboy.

"You never liked me. You still don't," she said.

"Timid, enough," Wisdom said.

Green and yellow cloaked Raven's stood next to Beastboy. Bravery hit him in the shoulder as Gross burped. Beastboy looked around. He was surprised to see Rage, red cloaked, and a purple cloaked on standing next to each other. They had the same look on their face. Their eyes looked at him. Beastboy turned to Bravery.

"Why are those two looking at me?"

"They have been acting weird lately. Rage and Love don't normally hang out," Bravery replied.

"Wait, did you say Love?"

Bravery nodded, then tackled Gross. The two began to fight until Happy pulled Bravery off.

"Enough!" ordered Wisdom.

They all stopped.

"Beastboy would like some information on Raven."

The emotions looked at him.

"I know something," said Rage.

Beastboy looked at the emotion. It's eyes were violet, but it didn't take much to change them. Rage walked up to him.

"She's trapped in you."

"What?"

"Raven is trapped in you," said Love.

"How do you know?"

"We were the last two with her before she disappeared. We saw her leave," Rage replied, glaring at Wisdom.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Wisdom asked.

"We thought that Beastboy would like to know first," Love said.

"Wait, you said that you and Love were with Raven before she disappeared, right?"

"Yes."

Beastboy looked at Love. Raven was feeling Love before she passed out, Rage and Love at the same time. He smiled.

"You better go. The other's will get angry at you. They already hate me," Timid said.

Beastboy nodded. Happy grabbed his arm and lead him to the way out. Timid followed.

"You come back and see us!" Happy yelled.

Timid smiled and waved as he exited Raven's mind.

"I have to find you Raven. You are trapped in me. How is that even possible?"

-------

Talk about some weird emotions. Does Rage have to have the four red eye thing? I don't think so...but it is what I think...I'm psycho....lol! REVIEW!!!!!!!


	7. Light

This chapter is a little short. I know you guys will like the next chapter though! LoL! He-he! I love being sneaky! I promise that it is almost done! I have another idea! Here ya go! REVIEW!!!! Now.......................HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 7: Light

Raven stood. She had been sitting inside of her prison for too long.

"I wonder what is in here. Maybe I can find out where I am," she said hoping that her voice will stop the fear.

She began to walk. There was nothing but darkness and silence. Raven looked around her. She could feel something around her, but couldn't see anything.

"You're in complete darkness, Raven. Of course you can't see anything," she said to herself.

Nothing was happening. The shadows provided no answers. She heard nothing but her foot steps. There was nothing but cold. Raven sighed and stopped. She lowered herself to the ground and brought her knees to her chest.

"Where am I?" she asked.

Nothing happened.

"Why won't I wake up?"

Still nothing.

She placed her head on her knees. She belonged in the darkness, but this was nothing compared to her darkness. She could see. She could have someone to talk to. Yet, this darkness was like hers in the fact that she could feel something. She didn't want to admit that she was in love. Let alone in love with a green elf. She sighed. The last thing she felt was the love for him and the hate for herself.

'_Why couldn't I just die? Everything would be better that way. I wouldn't have to worry about blowing everything up, including the others. Yet, I'm not dead. I'm still alive. Someone must love me. Someone must care for me,_' she thought.

A bright light began to glow. Raven stood and headed towards it. Everything was getting warmer. She could see something.

"Raven!"

Someone was calling for her.

"Raven!"

"I'm here!" she yelled back.

Raven felt something grab her arm. It began to pull her back into the darkness. She struggled to break free.

"Help!" she yelled.

"Raven!"

"Help me! I don't want to go back!"

Then, the light died. She was released. Raven was surrounded by nothing once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy slammed his fists onto his dresser.

"Why didn't I look harder? I could hear her. Why was I shut out?"

"Beastboy?"

Starfire knocked on his door.

"Friend, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Star."

"You sound as if you are in distress."

Beastboy opened the door. Starfire looked at him.

"I'm fine, Star. I just need to think."

"Robin as asked me to fetch you. He says that it is important," she said before he closed the door.

Beastboy sighed and closed the door. He reopened it and followed the alien to find Robin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have a slight problem," Robin said.

"What?"

"Something's happened in town."

"What?"

"A new resturant has opened and we weren't there!" Cyborg said.

Beastboy growled.

"It that the whole reason you guys dragged me down here?!"

"You need time to get away. Starfire will stay here. We're going out," Robin said as he and Cyborg grabbed Beastboy by his arms.

Beastboy transformed into a dog and broke free. Robin grabbed him.

"No, you're comming whether you like it or not," Cyborg said as he and Robin began to pull him out.

Starfire waved.

"Have fun!" she yelled, smiling.

---------

Yeah. completely weird. I had writer's block. Sorry! HikariMoriyakuRaven


	8. You're in me

The chapter that you have all been waiting for! I can't tell you more, cause that would just ruin it! It is almost done! YAY! LoL! Reviews are nice. I would like a few more...........HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 8: You're In Me

Beastboy stormed into his room. He kicked a few things out of his way and jumped on the top bunk of his bed.

'_How could they do that to me? Don't they know that I love her?_'

He looked around his room. There was nothing but clothes and junk. Beastboy sighed.

"Maybe, I should clean my room."

He jumped down off his bunk. There was a knock at his door.

"Beastboy?"

He opened the door. Starfire looked at him with a smile.

"What?"

"I was wondering how you time was with Robin and Cyborg."

"It sucked, Star. I hated it."

The alien frowned.

"It wasn't your fault, Star. I have been so busy lately."

"No, you have been thinking of Raven," she said.

"Yeah. I love her, Star."

He pulled his hands to his mouth. Starfire smiled. She began to giggle as Beastboy began to hit his head on the door frame.

"Don't tell anyone, Star! Please! I don't need the guys picking on me."

"I didn't hear anything," she said walking away.

Beastboy smiled. He turned back to his room. The door closed and he began to pick up his trashed room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why is it always this dark? Why do I have to be trapped in here? Where is this place?" Raven asked, but nothing replied.

She sighed. Tears began to slip out of her violet eyes. She pulled her knees closer to her chest as tears poured out of her eyes.

"Why couldn't I have died? Why did they have to save me? Why do I feel this way? Why don't I just vanish?"

The light appeared again. Raven looked at it and stood. She began to run towards it.

"Raven!"

"I'm comming!"

"Raven!"

The light began to dim. She felt the pull, but she went on.

"Raven..."

She fell to the ground. The light diminished.

"No! I want out!" she yelled pounding her fists on the ground. "I want to get out! I want to be free!"

There was nothing. It was the same. There would always be nothing.

"I have to reach that light. It is the only way out."

The darkness began to change. Raven stood as the ground became rocks and grass. The sky became dark blue. There was a soft rain. Raven stood in the rain. She knew it was raining, but she felt nothing. There was nothing touching her. She noticed a shadow in the distance. Raven began to walk towards it.

"Stop."

Raven paused. The figure turned. It was Beastboy.

"Raven!"

He ran to her. She threw her arms around him.

"Raven! I found you!"

"Where am I?" she asked as she pulled away.

"You're in me, Raven. You are in my mind. This is where my bad memories and past is," he said.

Raven looked around.

"This used to be all black."

"I don't think about my past and everything bad. I think about my future and everything happy."

"Then, why am I here?"

"I don't know, but I need to get you out. They want to kill you. They want to kill you, Raven," he said taking her hand.

"Who?"

"Robin and Cy."

Raven fell to the ground. Beastboy dropped next to her.

"What is it?"

"I...can't...breathe..." she panted.

"No, they can't!"

"Beastboy...you...have to...get me...out...of...here..."

"I will Raven. I have to leave you now, but I will come back. I just have to look at my past."

He vanished leaving her there. The rain still fell. Raven placed a hand on her chest. It felt like a ton of bricks was lying on her. She gasped for air.

----------

The next chapter is the last...I hope you can stand it!

HikariMoriyakuRaven


	9. Broken Vases

Alright, I have already put in my two chapters, but I want to be done with this thing. I'm really bored and have no ideas on what to do next...BLAH! Some help would be nice.......REVEIW PEOPLE! Is it that hard? How am I going to continue without reviews? Gees! LoL! I love all those who have been keeping up! I'll give you all a hug later...............HikariMoriyakuRaven

Chapter 9: Broken Vases

Beastboy ran down the hallway. He ran into the infirmary.

"Stop! You're killing her!" he yelled, pushing Cyborg away from Raven.

Everything was unhooked from her. She was barely breathing.

"Beastboy, what are you doing?" Robin asked as Beastboy leaned closer to her.

"I'm going to save her life," he replied placing his lips on hers.

Raven opened her eyes. Robin and Cyborg looked at Beastboy in confusion. Starfire smiled. He pulled away. Raven's breathing wasn't getting any better.

"Are you going to help her?" asked Beastboy.

Cyborg ran over to Raven and placed a breathing mask over her face. She breathed in deep, then coughed. Beastboy smiled.

"How did you know to do that?" Starfire asked.

Beastboy didn't reply. His eyes stared at Raven. She looked at him. She pulled the mask away from her face.

"Thank you," she said.

Cyborg placed the mask back over her face as she drifted off into sleep.

"Will she be okay?" Robin asked.

Cyborg hooked her back up and checked her vitals.

"Yeah, she'll be just fine."

"I told you that she would," Beastboy replied.

Starfire giggled as Robin held Cyborg back. Beastboy looked at him, but pulled up a chair. He sat next to Raven.

"You guys go. I'll stay with her until she wakes up."

Starfire smiled and pushed the guys from the room. Beastboy grabbed Raven's hand and held her close. He brushed the top of her hand. She flinched.

"What did I do?" he asked.

She didn't reply. He smiled and brushed his lips on her hand. Raven smiled.

"I thought you were sleeping?"

She shook her head.

"You should be," he said.

Raven opened her eyes.

"Go to sleep."

She removed her hand from his and pulled the air mask down.

"I don't need sleep. I need you."

"What?"

"You saved me from myself and you saved me from spending an eternity in that black abiss."

"I had to. I couldn't let them kill you," he said standing.

Raven blushed. Beastboy smiled. A vase blew up next to her. Beastboy yelped as a piece of it hit him on the back of his arm. He pulled it out. Raven sat up. She looked at him.

"Turn around."

Beastboy turned. He noticed a glow. He felt as if his arm was on fire.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry, but I would prefer not to see blood for a while," Raven said laying back down.

"Yeah, that was scary. Don't do it again," he said examining his arm.

Raven turned away. Beastboy looked at her. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face towards his.

"Don't do it again."

"I won't," she said placing a hand on his.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

He looked into her eyes.

"You have to seal it."

"With what, may I ask?" Raven asked.

"You have to kiss me."

Raven pulled his hand from her chin.

"No."

"Then, I can't let you out of my sight at all," he said sitting down.

Raven sighed. She closed her eyed.

'_Just do it,_' said a voice in her head. '_You know you like him._'

'_Yeah, but...do I love him?_' she asked herself.

'_Yes,_' the voice replied.

Raven opened her eyes. Beastboy was looking at her. She sighed. He grabbed her chin and pulled her lips to his. Raven rapped her arms around him. She didn't want to let go. This was her savior. He pulled her from the dark. Then, he pulled away. She frowned.

"I have to breathe sometime," he admitted.

"You'll be fine after you pass out," she said.

Beastboy laughed sarcastically. Raven smiled. Another vase blew up. Beastboy jumped under the bed. Raven began to laugh.

"Stop it! You're going to get me killed!"

"At least I'm not blowing you up," she said as he stuck his head out from under the bed.

"Ha ha."

"Get out from under there," she said.

"I'm safer under here," Beastboy said.

"How can I kiss you again if you're under there?" Raven asked.

Beastboy jumped out from under the bed and looked at her.

"I love you, Raven."

She blushed.

"I love you, too."

Beastboy smiled. He grabbed her chin and pulled her lips towards his.

THE END

I hoped you liked it. I have a more action packed one comming up. I'll start working on it soon. I hope you enjoyed this! I did................HikariMoriyakuRaven


End file.
